


No Matter Where We Go

by Wonderfulwizardofos



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Atheism, Drugs, Fire, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Party, Rave, Smut, carcrash, gawd I love Mitjo, gay oh so gay, love love love, musings, slow burner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfulwizardofos/pseuds/Wonderfulwizardofos
Summary: Mitch Mueller, famed bully of Sellwood High, owner of one rodent named Buddy, general dirt bag and record holder of the highest piss against the gym walls, has a crush. His crush is a cute ass nerd with a penchant for skating, Star Wars & avoiding the hell out of Mitch Mueller.





	1. With the windows down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've literally never written fiction before, EVER! So this is just a little tester.. if you like it, I'll carry on writing & include a loads more fluff & smut :D I'm British so I'm sorry if I don't get some of the phrases/slang right. No mention of tea or crumpets, I promise.
> 
> The lyrics at the start of this and the next chapter are by Whitney.. a song called 'No Matter Where We Go'. Sound familiar? Could just imagine the boys driving through town at night while Jonas plays this song to Mitch. It's a nice song :) 
> 
> This little fic is also heavily influenced by all the other awesome LE fic I've been devouring.. by writers like Mitjo, littlejedi and Kyuunokitty to name just a few.
> 
> Characters belong to the amazing MARS, creator of Long Exposure.. a really bloody brilliant comic.

We'll make a living darlin', down the road  
Cause I've got you holding on to see where it goes  
So don't you feel lonely I want you to know  
I can take you out  
I wanna drive around  
With you with the windows down  
And we can run all night  
\-----------  
Mitch Mueller, feared bully and leader of the garbage gang, ran his calloused hands up the soft sides of Jonas Wagner.

"Oh Mitch" Jonas whispered as he looked up at Mitch with tears in the corners of his eyes. "I want this. I really do". Joey was trembling.. with lust, fear or some other undefinable intense emotion. 

"Fuck", thought Mitch as he gazed down into Joey's dark, shining eyes. "I fuckin' love this kid." Mitch groaned and buried his face in Jonas' neck; inhaling his scent and screwing his eyes shut tight. "I never want this moment to end". But despite his somewhat rough appearance, Mitch cared deeply. Did Joey really want his first time to be with a dirt bag like him? Mitch raised himself off the bed and looked at Joey. "Are ya sure Spots? Really sure?". Joey didn't speak. His reply was a gentle smile as he looked up at Mitch and began undoing his zipper.

"MIIIIIIIIITCH!"

A loud screech from his Aunt pierced the moment. Mitch snapped his eyes open. "What the fuck was his Aunt doing here?!" He looked around and realised where he was. No Joey, no warm soft body offering itself to him. Instead, a giant fuckin' hard on and a small lonely bed with sheets covered in the cold wet stickiness of his cum.

And so began another day in the life of Mitch Mueller.


	2. No I don't want to be a pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that even if my writing sucks, I'm going to carry on! I love writing! Might have to focus on revising for my exams at some point.. meh. hope you enjoy :)

When I was walking around I couldn't see you alone  
I bought a trash heap two seat what did we know?  
So don't you feel lonely no matter where we go

I wanna take you out  
I wanna drive around  
With you with the windows down  
And we can run all night

\------

"JOJOOOOO!!" screamed a voice, terrifyingly close to Jonas' face. "Wake up man! We gotta move, we're going to be late!". 

Jonas Wagner, small in stature, freckled in feature and nerdy in nature, wiped the drool from his face and groaned. 

"Whuu..huh?". He opened his eyes and grimaced at the vision of positivity bouncing on his bed, in the form of his twin Sidney. "Come on, up you get. Dean's not driving today so we've got to get the bus" Sidney said.

She motioned in the direction of Joey's closet which currently had clothes flying out of it. "He insisted on helping.. he's finding you an outfit" Sidney smirked. He was revealed to be a small boy wearing a dog onesie which looked like it hadn't seen the inside of a washing machine in a good year, although it was in fact clean on that morning. 

The boy grinned a toothy grin and held up a Halloween costume of a giant pumpkin that Jonas hadn't worn in years. "No. No no no" Jonas said as he ushered Sidney and the dog child out of his room.

\-----

As Jonas got dressed, he frowned to himself. "What the heck was that dream about?" he wondered. He didn't remember much of it, but he remembered it being .. pretty intense. 

Intense enough to leave him blushing, even though he was by himself. He remembered the feeling of hands.. hands on his body, of kisses on his neck and heavy breathing in his ear. Just remembering it made him shiver and gave him a warmth in his chest. "If only I could remember who it was with" Jonas sighed. It didn't seem like his usual dreams of Carmen Ramirez, which usually left him feeling a bit sordid and dirty in the morning. "Ah well" he thought. It wasn't like he'd be experiencing the real thing anytime soon.


	3. Don't put acid up your butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch musings. Javier makes a proposition involving a butt hole and a hallucinogenic drug. Jonas has an awkward morning and nearly chokes on some meatloaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write bigger chapters! I just get too excited when I finish writing one bit so I post it.. but I'm working on this premature chapteration (yup, I went there). The lyrics at the beginning are by a U.K. punk band called the Sleaford Mods, a song called 'Jobseeker'. HC that Scratch has a really varied music taste & introduces Mitch to lots of stuff.. and he likes his angry punk.

Can of Strongbow, I'm a mess  
Desperately clutching onto a leaflet on depression  
Supplied to me by the NHS  
Is anyone's guess how I got here?  
Anyone's guess how I go?  
I suck on a roll-up - pull your jeans up -  
Fuck off, I'm going home.  
\----------------------------------

Mitch strolled into school. Up ahead, he could see Jonas, a yellow cap covering his dark curling hair which bounced with every step. Although they were now.. friends, for want of a better word, Mitch still felt awkward speaking to him in the company of Sidney and Joey's friends Lewis and Maddy. Their scorn and condescension of him was obvious, and although this was something that Mitch had experienced his whole life, it still stung. That's why he had built up his bully persona - to disguise the fact that such words and looks got to him. He'd been taught at an early age by his Dad and then step-Dad that sensitivity in a man equalled weakness. Better to be a bully. 

Ever since he and Joey had stumbled across the weird government experiment Centre, he had felt more connected to the boy. Fuck, he'd liked him for years. But he'd never had the chance to be himself round Joey, scared as he was of rejection. The last few weeks therefore, spent down by the Cove, practising their powers and developing a fragile but deep friendship had been some of the best in Mitch's life. 

Javier, Cliff and Scratch were waiting in their usual spot under the stairs. "Hey man" said Javier, "wanna skip first period? Cliff's cousin knows a guy who makes his own acid. Apparently if you stuck it up your butt you get bigger trips!"

Mitch frowned. " Nah dude, last time I took acid I thought my aunt was a fuckin' wildebeest and I pissed myself". Javier shrugged, as though this was just an everyday annoyance. 

Cliff sidled up to them. "Whatever then, come on dude - let's make like a donkey dick and hit the rooaad!". Javier rolled his eyes and Scratch snorted juice out her nose. "See ya!" screeched Scratch as poked Mitch's nose and scampered off. 

Mitch sighed - he'd lost sight of Jonas. Ah well, he thought. He'd see him at lunch.  
\--------------------------  
"What's up Jo?" asked Sidney, "got something on your mind?". "Uh n-no" said Jonas. "Just wonderin' whether it's dog or horse we're eating today" as he lifted a slop of greyish meat loaf off the plate. Madison crinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww Jonas, did you have to?" as Sidney giggled. 

Joey had been pretty distracted that morning. That dream.. it seemed so real and vivid. He kept getting flashbacks and it was all he could do to keep the lights under control. If he thought getting an erection in the biology class once was bad enough (because Carmen had sat in front of him and the teacher had been discussing conception), getting an erection and emitting pink lights would be even worse.

It was awful. He'd be reading a passage from 'Grapes of Wrath' when WHAM, there was a vision of amber eyes looking up at him as his cock was slowly, tantalisingly licked from sack to shaft. Or tuning his tuba (no pun intended) when the sensation of HIM being tuned.. of his nipples being squeezed, his balls being gently cupped..Urrhhh, this was going to be a long day.

Jonas was starting to feel warm stirrings just thinking about it. So when his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp poke in his back, he nearly choked on his meatloaf. 

"Hey spots" said Mitch Mueller, his former bully and now lab partner. "Err, do yer wanna hang out after school?".

The jaws of nearly everyone sat round the table dropped. Mitch Mueller had just approached them.. had actually spoken to Jonas.. without any taunting, teasing or threats. Only Sidney didn't seem surprised. Joey had confided in her about the government centre and their powers. Of the secret trips they made to the cove to practise, and how they had developed a friendship of sorts, although one which neither had admitted to in the presence of anyone else. She disapproved of Mitch but was starting to suspect something which even Jonas hadn't realised yet. 

Jonas blushed and bit his lip. "S-sure Mitch. Where d'yu want to meet?". "By the bleachers Spots. See ya". Mitch unexpectedly ruffled Joey's hair and sauntered off, growling at the students in the cafeteria who looked in horror at their tormentor. Sidney looked across at Jonas, raised her eyebrows and grinned. Joey just looked gob-smacked.. had Mitch just publicly asked to hang out with him?


	4. Left my soul down by the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the cove. They get wet. Ooh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's lyrics are brought to you by Morcheeba.. 'The Sea'.  
> Hope you like this one.. it's a slow burner but I've got some cool things planned!

I left my soul there,  
Down by the sea  
I lost control here  
Living free…  
\------------------  
By the time the bell rang for the end of school, Mitch had used every ounce of control to keep calm. Spots had agreed to hang out! Obviously not as a date.. just as friends.. but still, the thought of spending a few hours in the presence of that cute nerd was enough to bring a smile to his face. 

As he made his way to the bleachers, he put his earphones in and listened to some music that Scratch had introduced him to: an angry punk band from England called the Sleaford Mods. Sounded like the singer had plenty to shout about.

Joey was already waiting for him, his backpack slung over one shoulder and his skateboard under his arm. 

"Hey". "Hey". Both boys looked awkward; Mitch had a faint glow of red on his cheeks. "Where'dyer wanna go? I was thinkin' we could go ter the cove, to practise an' stuff". "Sure" smiled Jonas, "that would be cool".  
"An' what would a nerd like you know about bein' cool eh?" Mitch asked with a cheeky grin. He leaned across and flicked Joey's nose. Jonas momentarily looked a bit shocked. "Uh shit" thought Mitch, "I blew it". Jonas then broke into a big grin: "Ha! More than you would, you-you.. ass-hole!". Mitch bellowed with laughter as he said "ohh shit, he's learnt a curse word! What is the world comin' to!". Joey laughed and said "whatever, come on slow coach!" as he got on his board and started skating, looking back at Mitch. "You're going to have to run to keep up with this nerd!".  
\----------------------  
Down at the cove, the sun was still high in the sky as it danced gracefully off the waves. Meanwhile, two figures; one long and skinny, one short and rounded, made their way not so gracefully not the slope. "It's easier if you zig zag down, Mitch, instead of just going straight" said Joey as he tentatively made his way down the slope. 

"Yeah whatever!" yelled Mitch as he hurtled down, his long legs taking big strides and his arms flailing. "Oh shhiiiiiiiiiit!" He shouted, as he tripped over a rock. He started to fall face forwards towards a steep section covered in sharp rocks. While he didn't think he had the most handsome face, he was quite attached to his teeth (although that was something that would soon be changing in the next 5 seconds). 

Just before his nose made contact with the first rock however, Mitch felt his body tug, as though wearing a seatbelt in a braking car. "Uggghh" he wheezed as all the air was squeezed out of him. He looked around.. he was somehow hovering mid air, just inches away from facial annihilation. There was something warm and tingly wrapped around him, pulsing like a heart beat. 

It was a band of yellow light. Joey's light. "JO!" shouted Mitch. "Ya fuckin' saved me! Atta boy!" as he did a fist pump and a little jiggle. "Stop wriggling Mitch, it's really hard! I'm going to try and put you down.. hold still" Joey yelled as he stared intensely at Mitch and clenched his fists in concentration. Mitch felt himself being lifted down the slope and towards the soft sand at the bottom. When he was a metre above a pool of water, the lights disappeared and he was dropped, landing on his ass. 

"Ya little fucker!" Mitch grimaced as Jonas made his way down towards him, bent double with laughter. Joey was laughing too much to mind where he was putting his feet and he suddenly slipped on his butt and landed next to Mitch in the pool. "Ha!" Mitch laughed as Joey groaned. "Taste o' yer own medicine Spots" he said, as he splashed Joey in the face. "Leave off Mitch!" protested Joey with a grin. "Help me up". 

Mitch stood up and Joey felt his own small hand being encased in Mitch's large, rough and warm hand. As Mitch pulled Joey up, he looked down onto Joey's face. His dark hair was tousled from the wind, his cap had fallen off and a faint blush was visible under his freckles as he looked up at Mitch with those huge dark eyes. Fuck did he like him. Those eyes could see into his fuckin' soul. He longed to reach out and cup Joey's soft cheeks while stroking his face with his thumbs. He felt a deep pang of longing.

"Err.. Mitch?" said Joey. "My hand." Mitch looked down and realised he was still holding Joey's hand. Mitch dropped his hand and coughed awkwardly. "Quick" he thought. "Do something!". He kicked some water at Joey. A bit too much though, Joey was dripping from head to foot. "Yeah nice one ass-hole" Mitch groaned to himself. Joey spluttered in indignation. "M-Mitch! I c-can't believe...!" "Shit, I'm sorry Spots! I didn't mean to get you so bad!". Joey frowned and sent a ray of yellow light crashing down into the water next to Mitch. This time it was Mitch's turn to splutter. The next thing both boys knew was that they were having a full on water fight, splashing and kicking water at each other while bellowing with laughter. 

When they were too exhausted and too wet to continue, they made their way to the sand where they flopped down side by side. Joey turned his head to see Mitch looking at him with a soft expression in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face. Joey felt a warmth in his chest as he smiled back at Mitch. Something caught his eye however and he turned to look.. and realised that he was surrounded by pink lights. But not just him.. Mitch as well. Joey sat up fast, flustered. "Oh" he muttered as he felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment. What did that mean? Did that mean... Mitch? Mitch Mueller? Joey didn't know where to look. Anywhere but at Mitch. Who was sitting up as well and looking at Joey with a look of curiosity and happiness. 

Mitch reached his hand out. He was going to do it, he thought. He brought his hand to Joey's cheek. With his thumb, he gently stroked the hair out of his eye. Joey's lips parted as he looked up at Mitch. Mitch was bringing his face towards Joey. Joey could make out the amber tint of Mitch's eyes, the stubble on his cheeks and the way Mitch's chapped lips were also parted. Mitch's hand felt so warm on his face. Jonas felt odd.. he felt like he was holding his breath. His whole body tensed and he felt a stirring.. down below. Down below. What? "Uurghagh" shouted Joey. He sprung up, just in time to see the look of disappointment flash across Mitch's eyes. 

Suddenly there was a loud "Screw you guys!". It sounded a lot like Eric Cartman from South Park. Mitch's phone, saying he had a text. Joey had to smile at the his choice of ring tone, it was kinda endearing in an immature way. 

"Your phone." said Joey helpfully. "You got a text". Mitch sighed and dug it out, grateful it still worked despite the water fight.

SCRTCH:

WANNA COME 2 A PARTYY LATER? IT WIL BE SAWEEET AS FUQ MA FRIEND! AT THE OLD SAWMIL IN THA WOODS. MOOSIK LALALAAA. BRNG LOVR BOI ;)

Mitch grunted and put his phone away. He felt disappointed as fuck that he'd pushed it too much and freaked Spots out. What an idiot. He wasn't really in the mood for a party but it might be good to drown his sorrows. 

"Come on Spots" he said. "Can't let ya walk around in wet clothes. Come back ter mine, I'll lend ya some dry stuff." Joey smiled gratefully and they set off back to Mitch's trailer.


	5. Send me a post card darlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back to Mitch's. Jonas steps on a crunchy sock. Yuk. They both fall asleep and have strange dreams..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not spell-checked or anything sorry! But I hope ya like it!

I can't taste the lonely night  
I need someone I can turn to  
Look out for the day I get a little sun  
I want to know you're all mine  
Now, now please don't let me down  
Ain't no lover like me in town

Send me a postcard darlin'  
Send me a postcard now  
Send me a postcard darlin'  
Send me a postcard now  
\------------------------------  
As they trudged back, shoes making squelching sounds, Mitch looked over at the younger boy. He didn't seem too freaked out by what had happened. Jonas actually had a small smile on his face. He just couldn't help himself. He'd had a serious fuckin' crush on the nerd for years and his time in Juvie just made him appreciate him even more. He dreamt about the guy at night, his gloriously freckled naked body clinging to his as they grinded, or thigh fucked, or more. He daydreamed about him and studied him like a book (and god knows Mitch had never studied anything willingly). He loved finding out cute facts about Jonas.. like that Joey would tell anyone how he was into rock like the Grateful Dead and The Doors but actually secretly liked The Bee Gees. Or that Jonas was actually really good at accents and impressions, but was often too shy to show anyone. 

Mitch sighed and raised a hand through his hair.  
"What's up?" asked Joey.  
"Ah nuthin' Spots" replied Mitch. "Jus'... thinkin'. Like sorry if I freaked ya out earlier".  
"Oh" said Jonas, beginning to blush. "No, it was... OK. Don't worry about it". 

Joey saw Mitch give a grateful smile. Was it OK, Joey thought? What did it mean.. that Mitch was soft on him? Joey couldn't process that. But when he'd seen the look of hurt on Mitch's face, he'd felt a pang of guilt. And something else. Regret? Joey glanced across at Mitch. Was he.. did he.. like him? As in LIKE him?  
Joey thought about it in the only way that he knew how: he approached it from the angle of a scientific problem. "So.. if the hypothesis is that I like Mitch, then what's the evidence? So.. pink lights. Yup, I guess that's a bit of a sign. Um.. how I felt back then, when I thought he was going to kiss me. Like, like.. my heart would stop in my chest and my guts would fall out. Is that a bad thing or a good thing? And would bad be that I don't like him or that I do? Argh!" 

He looked across at Mitch again. The tall boy had his mouth set straight. His hair was greasy and dipping over his eyes. "Ugh, greasy hair" thought Joey. "Though I bet it would smell nice.. maybe smokey." He looked at Mitch's arms.. they were lean but sinewy and muscular. Joey had a sudden vision of those arms wrapped around him, which made him splutter. 

"You ok Spots? Shit, yer gettin' a cold already! I'm really sorry fer splashin' ya" said Mitch.

Joey smiled weakly in embarrassment. "Yeah Mitch, I'm fine thanks". "We're nearly there now. Jus' warnin' you my place is a bit of a dive. It's a trailer. Jus' so y'know, it'll be different from yer nice big house". 

Joey smiled "Hey, I'm not bothered by that Mitch, what kind of a snob do you think I am?".

"Well good then Spots, I used ter think ya were but now I don't"

"Well I used to think you were a dirt bag who wears the same boxers three days in a row. Actually wait, I still do" Joey replied with a smile.

"Shit, seein' where I live ain't gonna do much ter change your opinion then!" muttered Mitch. 

Joey placed a hand on Mitch's arm. "Don't worry. As long as you have clean, dry clothes, you could live in a cave for all I care!".

"Errr.. dry yeh, clean might be another matter".

Joey groaned.

Mitch pushed the door to the trailer open and they made their way inside. His Aunt Lorraine was still asleep on the armchair where he'd left her 8 hours ago. Had the old timer even moved in that time? A shopping channel was blasting out of the TV set and a half finished bottle of gin sat on the counter.

"Don't worry about her Jo, she's out cold". Joey raised his eyebrows, smiled at Mitch and followed him into his room.

His room was tiny.. and disgusting. There were posters and graffiti littering the walls, he couldn't make out the colour of the carpet and Joey could've sworn that the sock he trod on actually went 'crunch'. Peering close to the window sill, Joey saw that Mitch had an array of cacti.. in the shape of dicks? Joey giggled.  
Mitch wiped a load of clothes and magazines off a chair and motioned Joey to take a seat. He then flung open the drawers of a tiny cabinet and dug around with a look of concentration on his face. He produced a worn grey pair of jogger bottoms and a large faded t-shirt that said 'Never mind the bollocks' on the front and 'The Sex Pistols' on the back.  
"Here ya go" said Mitch, "try these on. They're cleanish". Mitch left the room so Jonas could get changed. Joey could hear Mitch clattering about in the kitchen as he peeled off his wet clothes and put on the dry ones. The t-shirt smelt.. so good. A bit smokey, a bit like detergent but also of this undefinable masculine scent that was utterly unique to Mitch Mueller. Joey added another line to his collection of evidence: that he likes the way Mitch's clothes smell: ergo, he likes how Mitch smells. Oh wow. As Jonas was lost in this thought, Mitch bumped open the door and revealed a change of dry clothes, a tray of pop-tarts and a glass of juice. Mitch stopped and raised his eyebrows.. Joey was stood in the centre of his bedroom, surrounded by glowing pink lights which wove around him.. and was smelling his t-shirt. Mitch's mouth dropped open and the tray of pop-tarts slid to the floor.  
"Mitch!" squeaked Joey. "I.. err.. I really like your detergent!".  
To save Joey's embarrassment, or to hide his, Mitch picked up the tray and began putting their wet clothes on chairs in front of the heater. He then put on a CD, selecting Jefferson Airplane as he thought Spots would probably approve. As Mitch was doing this, Joey began to feel the cold.

Mitch looked up to see Joey shaking. "Hey Jo, yer shivering? Shit, sit down and I'll get the quilt over ya". Jonas sat down on the bed and Mitch draped the covers around Joey, so Mitch thought he looked like a beautiful fuckin' freckled butterly peeking out of a cocoon. "Th-thanks" said Joey breathlessly as his teeth chattered. Mitch sat down next to Joey and draped his long arm across him.. to warm him up, just warm him up. They leant back against the wall and looked up at Mitch's ceiling (which had stick on glow-in-dark planets) as they listened to the music.  
"Spots?" asked Mitch.  
"Mmm-hm?" murmured Joey.  
"Err.... I like ya, Spots" said Mitch.  
No answer. Shit, thought Mitch. He turned to look at Joey, preparing himself for the look of disgust and horror. Instead, Joey's eyes were gently closed and his mouth was slightly parted. He was even drooling a bit. Mitch smiled at the sight and thought to himself "Ah well, there's always next time" as he also shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep.  
\--------------------  
Joey reached for the zipper and began to unzip Mitch's pants. As the jeans slid off, Mitch's erection strained through the material of his boxers and Joey gasped. "You can touch it if yer want" said Mitch with a breathless grin. Joey tremblingly reached out a hand to grasp Mitch's cock through his boxers, feeling the wetness of Mitch's pre-cum. 

Mitch groaned and leant forward onto Jonas. Mitch's hands entwined themselves in Joey's hair as he breathed heavily into his neck and gently nipped it. 

Joey fumbled with Mitch's cock. He was sure his technique was crap but the way that Mitch groaned with every stroke must be a good sign. "It's all fer you" moaned Mitch. "You get me so fuckin' hard. I jus' wanna hold you, Spots, an' fuck you and squeeze you". Jonas gasped as Mitch's hands snaked their way down to his zipper.. slowly undoing the zip, before reaching in and taking his cock out. "Ohh Mitch.. oh" panted Jonas. It felt so good, he'd never imagined it could feel this good. "I wanna make our cocks kiss" muttered Mitch, as he knelt over Joey. Mitch's cock was inches away from his..

"Screw you guys!" blared out loudly from Mitch phone. Mitch and Jonas both woke up and snapped their eyes open. Their hearts were simultaneously hammering in their chests as they looked around and took in their surroundings. Jonas had his head on Mitch's chest while Mitch had his arm round Joey. But the most embarrassing thing was that they both had erections. In Mitch's case, a massive erection. 

"Oh shit!" yelled Mitch. "I'm sorry, fuck, I dunno what happened". "Err me too, umm.. crap" muttered Jonas, too embarrassed to even make eye contact with Mitch. It was just like his dream last night! Except this time he knew who the amber eyes and warm hands belonged to.. it was Mitch.  
"I.. ah, had a dream" confessed Mitch. "Like.. one of those dirty ones".  
Joey's eyes widened. "Uh, me too Mitch". "Really?" asked Mitch with the beginnings of a grin on his face. "Who was it about? Carmen fuckin' Ramirez?"

"No Mitch, not exactly" said Joey, not making eye contact but accidentally spotting the bulge in Mitch's pants. "Go on Spots, tell me" teased Mitch. "Only if you tell me yours". "Fine" said Mitch. This time the smile was gone from his face and he looked serious. Hell, he even looked scared thought Jonas. Mitch cast his eyes down "..it was you" he mumbled. He looked up at Jonas with those beautiful wild-cat amber eyes. Joey gasped. 

"Now you tell Joey. Tell me who your dream was about" Mitch braced himself for disappointment. "Uh.. it was - it was you, Mitch".


	6. Liked you for years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Jonas make a discovery about their dreams. Then discover some other things.. corrr blimey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so like I said I've never written fiction before. And that obviously includes sex scenes! So sorry if it's all awkward and terrible. Feedback would be really appreciated :3 thanks for reading! (Hope you can tell the love I have for these two is real!)

The boys sat in stunned for a while. All of a sudden, they both became aware of how close the other was. Their arms and thighs were touching and it felt like they were on fire. Even the parts which weren't touching felt connected, like there was a current of crackling static between them. They could hear each other's breaths, each other's pulses. It was almost too much to bear.

"Did we.. did we have the same dream?" asked Joey, still not daring to look up at Mitch. "I dunno Jo" muttered Mitch.   
Jonas coughed and mumbled "uh.. well, I dreamt that you.. and me, and uh, your, dick.." Joey coughed again in utter embarrassment. "And you said-" "That it was all fer you, Spots?" asked Mitch.  
Joey turned to look at Mitch with wide eyes. "Yeah." "And that I wanted to hold you and fuck you and squeeze you?". "...yeah" said Jonas quietly. "Uh, did you have a dream about me last night?" he asked. Mitch murmured "Yeah, I did. Spots, what's goin' on?".   
"It seems as though- as though I'm getting your dreams. About us"  
"How?" asked Mitch with confusion marked on his face. "How tha hell is that possible?"  
"I dunno. Maybe something to do with our powers? But Mitch.. do you mind?" asked Joey.  
"Why the fuck would I mind Spots? Yer the one whose bein' dreamt about by some shitty dirt-bag creep. Fuck, I'm sorry! I jus'- I can't help it". The look on Mitch's face was one of pure agony and wretchedness.

Joey slowly reached down and took Mitch's hand. He held it as they both looked down at the sight of Mitch's hand encased in Jonas'. It was something each boy had never expected and in Mitch's case, only fervently hoped for. 

Jonas then brought Mitch's hand up to his cheek and held it there. Mitch's heart pounded - he felt light headed. He slowly swept his thumb over Jonas' nose and over his lips. Joey brought his hand up to Mitch's face. He traced the scars, his high cheek bones, his jawline. Joey brought Mitch's head towards his and their lips met in a kiss. 

Both boys felt a jolt of energy pass between them. They tasted each others lips and began to explore with their tongues: gently at first, before becoming bolder. The boys clasped each other's hands and felt the warmth spreading through their bodies, before Mitch found his fingers running through those goddamn heavenly curls of Joey, his Joey, who gasped and moaned with pleasure at his kisses. 

Joey's arms were around his neck, pulling him down towards the bed, on top of him. Mitch began kissing down Joey's neck, while Joey panted in pleasure. "Mitch" he breathed, unable to utter anything else. Joey reached down towards Mitch's bulging pants and tentatively rubbed the hardness. "Fuck, Jo, fuck" cried Mitch ".. feels so fuckin' good baby, oh fuck". 

Mitch reached down for Joey's cock. He undid the zipper and took it out, gently stroking the length of it. "Fuck Joey, your cock, it's so good. So fuckin' sexy" moaned Mitch. 

Joey whined in pleasure as he reached inside Mitch's pants and brought out his large bulging cock. The tip was glistening with pre-cum which Mitch used to lube himself up with, before doing the same with Joey's cock. 

Neither needed to say what would happen next, as they both remembered it from the dream. As Mitch brought his cock to touch Joey's, Joey whimpered and arched his back in pleasure. He'd never felt anything so good in his life. 

Mitch clasped both cocks within one big hand and began rubbing them together, sliding his hand up and down as each boy felt the length of the others cock on his. 

Jonas looked up at Mitch with tears in the corners of his big dark eyes, as he bit his lip in an effort to stop crying out loud. "Mitch.. fu- Mitch. I'm gonna-" moaned Joey. "Yeh baby" groaned Mitch, "I want you ter cum. Come on Joey baby, fuckin' cum all over me" as he pumped both cocks harder. 

Joey's hips started to buck and he twisted the bed sheets in his hands as his whole body went stiff. Hot, thick cum spurted out, over Mitch's hand and dick. At that, Mitch lost it. He came, more intensely than he'd ever cum before. Over him, over Joey, the sheets, fuckin' everything. 

Mitch groaned and flopped down next to a panting Jonas. Both boys were still partly naked from the waist down, but too content and spent to care or feel embarrassed. After a while, when their breathing had calmed, Jonas snuggled under Mitch's arm. Mitch grinned to himself as he brought his arm closer round his Spots.

"Mitch?" asked Jonas. "You like me don't you?". Mitch guffawed. "Hell yeh, course I do Spots! Have done fer years". He heard Joey sigh. "That's cool then. I think I like you too" murmured Joey sleepily. Mitch leaned down and kissed the top of Joey's curls. "Wanna.. wanna hang out more?" he asked. "Whaddya mean Mitch? Like, this? Like.. together?" "Like together Spots". Joey smiled and snuggled closer. "Yeah".


	7. God is a DJ, Mitch is a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratch interrupts a moment. The gang go to a rave. Shit goes down, carnage ensues and Mitjo save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coorr check out the size of this chapter! Quite girthsome, non?
> 
> ps don't read if you're offended by references to ... dicks, religion, drugs, err.. fires?

A large banging on the window startled them both. "HEYY MITCHY BOY!". Mitch groaned quietly "not now Scratch, jesus". They hurriedly jumped up and pulled up their pants quickly, Joey making groans at the mess. Mitch smirked and chucked him a old t-shirt to clean himself up with.   
Mitch opened the blind and pushed opened the window open. "What tha fuck d'yu want?". Scratch poked her head through the open window, swivelled her head and grinned evilly when she saw Jonas. "Well wel-argh" she yelled as Mitch shoved her head out of the window. "I'm comin' in, you can't escape me fellas!" she cackled as she ran round the front. 

Ten seconds later, the bedroom door flew open and Scratch appeared in the doorway, feet wide apart and hands on her hips, looking like a scruffy punk super hero. Seeing Jonas sat on the bed, she screeched with excitement and leaped on the bed, throwing her arms round an embarrassed Jonas and a furious Mitch. "I knew it! You boys! Eehehehe!". Joey blushed furiously while Mitch picked her up by her collar and said "can it Scratch! Yer embarrassing him! Whaddya want?".   
"The parrrrrty dude! The one at the Saw Mill! It's gonna be rad! Bring Spotty, he'll love it".

Joey looked at Mitch enquiringly. "A party in a Saw Mill? Sounds.. interesting". "Nah Spots, I dunno if it's yer scene. It'll be grimy an' full of dirt bags smokin' pot and doin' freaky shit" Mitch replied.   
"Ignore him!" Scratch interrupted, "it'll be amazin'! They've been busy the last week buildin' shit an' they've got lights and a smoke machine! It'll be the party to put this shitty ol' town on the map!".  
Joey smiled, "well, it does sound pretty cool".  
"But what about yer dickhead Dad, Spots? Won't he kick off?".  
Joey grinned mischievously. "No, Dean's away and I've got Sid covering for me.. I've got a study session with Lewis and I'm stopping over".  
Mitch raised his eyebrows in admiration and ruffled his hair. "Woah Spots, is my bad influence already rubbin' off on ya?". Joey smiled up at Mitch: "maybe".   
"Ok lovebirds, c'mon then! Javi n' Cliff are waitin' in the car. We've got booze, pot and shit tons of meth. Only joking Spotty. About the last bit. Ahaha!" Scratch said as she bounced out the room. Just before Joey left, Mitch grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You sure about this?" "Yeah Mitch, it'll be fun" Joey said as he stroked Mitch's arm. Mitch smiled and gently held Joey's chin as he turned his head up to meet his lips. The kiss, brief as it was, was enough to leave both boys feeling light-headed and gasping. "LESS KISSIN' MORE MOVIN'" Scratch shouted as she poked her head through the door. "God help me.." Mitch muttered.  
\-------------------  
Being driven by Scratch was a unique experience for Jonas, in the same way that being chased by a bull or being caught in an avalanche was unique. There were no seatbelts.. he didn't even have a seat. His seat was Mitch. Which was cool but he was pretty sure he could feel Mitch's boner and he was having to focus really hard on keeping his pink lights under control. 

Scratch was playing loud punk music, sticking her head out and howling as she drove. Javier and Cliff were clearly already high. Jonas began to feel misgivings, but he didn't want to leave Mitch so soon. Soon enough, they pulled into the old Saw Mill. Joey could already hear the thumping bass blasting out. 

There was a really mixed crowd..some old punks, some kids that he recognised from school, college students with tattoos and piercings and just general dirtbags. People were gathered in groups, slowly making their way into the Saw Mill -  
following the direction of loud booming music and bright lights. There was a strong smell of pot in the air and an atmosphere of general excitement. Joey couldn't help but grin, he'd never experienced anything like this before.

"Alriiight Lil' bro!" said Javier as he thumped him enthusiastically on the back. "Welcome to your first rave! Wanna beer?". Mitch leaned in. "Yer don't gotta if yer don't wanna Spots". Joey smiled, "Mitch, I've had a beer before. Relax!". "Did yer?" Mitch asked. "Root beers don't count". Joey playfully shoved Mitch and took a swig from the bottle. "Come on, let's go explore".

The Saw Mill was totally transformed. Someone had been busy.. really busy. The outside had been made up to look like a church, with a wooden steeple, a sign that said "Welcome to the Church of Rave". There was even a grave stone that said "Here lies Dick E. Bender". 

Inside, there was a huge sound system set up at one end of the hall, with lights, strobe lights, lasers strung up on the steel girders on the ceiling. There was even a makeshift pulpit where there was a DJ, and a font which on closer inspection contained a suspicious looking punch. There were signs on the walls which said "Repent ye fuckers!!" and "God is a DJ".

Jonas stood still, mouth open and eyes wide as he tried to take it all in. Mitch grinned and nudged him; there was a glowing yellow light around Jonas. A few people walked and went "woah, check that out!" but just put it down to the lighting effects or the shrooms they had taken.   
Joey smiled up at Mitch and took his hand, pulling him in for a kiss. The beat of the music was working it's way inside Joey's chest. He felt an urge to dance, so he pulled Mitch into the sweaty throng of bodies and began dancing. Mitch looked a bit startled before breaking into a toothy grin and awkwardly copying Joey's movements. 

Jonas had never danced to music like this before, with someone like this before. This was completely new to him but he liked it - his skin was tingling, his heart was thumping and his eyes were dilated as he took everything in. Mitch's large hands encircled his waist, pulled him closer and began to grind. Jonas reached his hands up to the back of Mitch's neck and look up at him with dark eyes which reflected the lights around them. "Oh Jo" murmured Mitch. "This..us.. it's fuckin' great. Are ya happy?"  
Joey tucked his head onto Mitch's chest. " 'course I am". After dancing through a few songs, Mitch nuzzled Jonas and said "c'mon Spots, lets go somewhere quieter" said Mitch as he lead Jonas by the hand. 

They left the Saw Mill and followed some lanterns into the woods, where there was a bonfire surrounded by hay bales , hammocks, a glitter ball hanging from the trees and people just sitting around, smoking pot and chatting. It had more of a chilled vibe than the Saw Mill. Joey saw Scratch with some punky looking girl in her lap. 

Joey spotted an empty hay bale and pulled Mitch over to it. They sat next to each other, feeling a little bit shy. Jonas slowly leaned his head on Mitch's shoulder while Mitch took Joey's hand and traced a shape on his palm. They sat there, watching the other party goers and just focusing on the others presence next to them. They didn't say anything until pink fluttering lights began to appear in the air around them. Joey looked up at Mitch and began to talk, before breaking off into a giggle. "What, Spots?" Mitch asked with a grin. "Whatcha laughin' about?". Joey replied "it's - it's just - this is so weird!". Mitch looked a little bit hurt: "weird inna bad way?". Joey smiled. "No, in a good - just unexpected way. Like, it just feels right. Like, it, y-know - was going to happen .. I guess" he broke off, feeling embarrassed. "I know what you mean" Mitch said softly.   
"And -and" Joey began to speak until a loud crash and shouts startled them. 

The people around them began to look uneasy, and more people began to join them. The shouting in the distance hiked up a notch in fear and intensity while the boys began to hear crackling and see smoke rising above the trees. 

Mitch grabbed a guy who was running past with a look of fear on his face. "What in fuck is goin' on?" Mitch growled. "Some guys have attacked the mill bro, they've locked people inside and the place is on fire!". The guy shrugged off Mitch's grasp and ran further into the forest.

Mitch looked down at Joey, who had opened his mouth to speak. "Jo" Mitch cut in "you need ter find Javi 'n' stay safe. I've got ter see if I can help". "I'm coming with you Mitch" Joey replied. Mitch looked uneasy at that suggestion but then realised that he would probably stand a better chance of being able to protect Jonas if he was by his side. "Come on" he yelled.

They sprinted through the woods, towards the car park. The sight that met their eyes was carnage. A group of men from a neighbouring town had started a fight and rammed the doors to the Saw Mill shut with one of their cars. In doing so they accidentally knocked over a fire pit. This had ignited a hay bale and the fire quickly spread, until the wooden facade of the Saw Mill was completely engulfed in frames. Mitch gulped: he had no idea what he could do to help but the sounds of the screams from inside were desperate to hear. 

Joey pointed out a huge water tower across the yard - "Mitch! Can we do something with that? Try and move it if you can". Mitch had never moved such a large object before but he grit his teeth, clenched his fists and concentrated. At first the tower showed so sign of moving, before it began to wobble slightly from side to side. It began to wobble and tip some more, the iron fixings groaning under the strain. The bolts popped off at once, smashing windscreens while the huge object slowly tipped over onto its side and gently landed on the ground. There were shouts of amazement and fear from the gathering crowd but luckily no one thought to link it with the boy with a nosebleed. The tower slowly rolled towards the Saw Mill, before picking up speed. It looked increasingly like it wasn't going to stop. 

Jonas grabbed Mitch's arm and looked up at his face. It was deathly pale, his eyes were blood-shot and blood was beginning to pour from his nose. He looked awful. 

With some enourmous effort, it halted in front of the entrance, crushing the car blocking the way, before rolling back a few metres. Mitch sunk to his knees in exhaustion. 

Joey had no time to lose - he held his hand out and released a bright yellow shaft of light. It sliced through the tower and released its contents, which soaked the wood and doused the fire. People quickly rushed to open the doors and help those trapped inside to escape - some people were on their hands and knees with clothes covering their mouths but miraculously, no one seemed seriously hurt. No one, that is, except Mitch. 

He was sprawled on the floor, at Joey's feet. His chest was rising rapidly and his lips were blue. "Scratch! Javi! Cliff!" screamed Joey, as he frantically scrabbled for Mitch's hand. "Help!". Joey felt a light hand on his shoulder and turned to see Scratch's face look ashen with worry. Javier knelt down next to Jonas. "Don't worry lil' bro, we're going to take care of this" he said in his low voice, as he scooped Mitch up in his strong arms and carried him to the car. 

Scratch jumped in the driver's seat and yelled "he ain't gonna die, not on my watch!". Mitch was lain across the back seat, with his head on Joey's lap. Jonas was sobbing and dripping tears, he didn't even care if Cliff saw. 

"Pleasepleasepleasedontdie Mitch, please Mitch, stay alive, don't die, I'm sorrysosorry Mitch, please Mitch" Joey murmured, bent over Mitch's body. 

"Mmm" came a quiet voice. "Salty". "Whu?!" said Joney, quickly glancing up at Mitch. "..Yer tears taste salty, Spots". 

Mitch creaked one eye open to look at Joey. A small smile appeared on his face, as he stuck his tongue out and licked one of Joey's tears that had landed on his face. 

"HE'S ALIVE!" wooped Javier. Scratch and even Cliff cheered, with Scratch honking and shouting "hallelujah mother fuckers!!". "Uhh too, much noise" murmured Mitch. His nose had stopped bleeding but he still looked pale and felt weak as fuck. He looked up at Joey. "Stay with me tonight Jo?". Joey grinned through his tears and leaned down to kiss him, earning another woop from Javier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback would be appreciated - this Yorkshire lass has no idea if what she's writing is a load of poo.. or boner inspiring, emotion soaring first class fic.. or something in between ;)


	8. Teenage Wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CHEESY. But I'm not sorry. Listened to The Who as I wrote this in case you haven't guessed!

.... take my hand, we'll travel south 'cross land  
Put out the fire and don't look past my shoulder  
The exodus is here, the happy ones are near  
Let's get together before we get much older

\----------------------------

The gang dropped the boys back off at Mitch's trailer, after many assurances from Mitch that he was ok. He stumbled a bit to the front door, leaning on Joey for support. Jonas could feel Mitch trembling from exhaustion still as they made their way through the trailer and back into his bedroom. There was no sign of Aunt Lorraine, and Buddy was curled up in a pile of laundry in the corner of the room, snoring gently. 

Without stopping to undress or clean their teeth, both boys flopped onto the mattress, pulled the sheets over them and were asleep in seconds.

\------

Joey woke up with the sound of clattering. He expected to hear the usual cacophony of his foster siblings but only heard a low, gentle mumbling. It sounded like "there yer go Buddy ol' pal, get some of that down yer... that's right, bet ya were hungry poor lil guy". Joey opened his eyes and realised where he was.. in Mitch Mueller's room.. in his bed.

He smiled as memories from the past 12 hours came flooding back. A lot could change in a day, Joey reflected. He felt a new hope in his chest - a powerful optimism bubbling over, that left him with the feeling that he could face anything as long as he had Mitch by his side. As he was musing on this, Mitch reappeared. He had Buddy on his shoulder, and was carrying a tray of toast and coffee.

"Hey Spots, ya hungry? Thought yer would be" he said as he plonked the tray next to the bed and some music on. As The Who blasted out, he shuffled under the covers next to Jonas. Mitch felt a thrill at doing something so domestic, so mundane with Jonas. As Jonas ate toast, Mitch fed crumbs to Buddy and entertained them both by trying to unsuccessfully teach Buddy tricks.  
"How are ya?" Mitch asked. "Mmf, good thanks" Joey munched in response. "Still don't feel weird about this Spots? Ya said some sweet stuff last night but I weren't sure if it was the beer talkin'". Joey chuckled. "The beer.. yeah, don't tell Javier but I chucked it after a few sips, I didn't like it all that much". 

".. So yer were sober?" Mitch asked with a hopeful expression on his face. "Yeah" said Joey softly.  
".. I really like ya, kid". "I know" Joey murmured. "It's mutual". Mitch leaned his head back against the wall and looked at Joey out the corner of his eyes, with a smile on his face. "I'm a lucky fucker then", he said.

"So.. uh, does that mean, uh, that I- I'm your-" "boyfriend?" Mitch asked. "Yeah, I reckon so. I hope", he said, as he gently wiped some toast crumbs from Joey's lips.  
Mitch leant his head down and gently pressed his lips to Joey's. The same light-headed feeling of bliss returned for both boys.  
Tongues darted inside each other's mouths and Joey gasped with pleasure as he felt Mitch's strong hands grip his sides tightly and pull him down on top of him. Soon Mitch was grinding his erection on Joey's thigh and Joey was panting heavily, groaning as he leant over Mitch and digging his nails into the taller boy's shoulders. 

Mitch lifted his head to look at his boy - Joey looked wild: his eyes were half rolling back in his sockets, his cheeks were flushed and his lips looked red and swollen. "Oh baby, you are fucken' beautiful" Mitch murmured, gently brushing the hair out of Joey's eyes. Jonas blushed and kissed Mitch's palm. 

"What were ya goin' ter say last night, Spots, before all the mad shit started?".  
Joey looked confused for a second, before widening his eyes in shock and embarrassment. "Oh! Ha, uh, it was nothing" he muttered. Mitch gently nipped Joey's earlobe and licked his ear. "Tell me, baby", he breathed. 

"I... uh..." Joey couldn't finish his sentence, Mitch was too distracting. "I want you to be m-my first, Mitch" he said quickly. Mitch froze in astonishment. "Spots.. are ya sure? A fucken' dirt bag? Me?".  
Joey nodded in earnest: "yes. You, Mitch Mueller. I want you. In.. me" he finished as he blushed a furious red.

"OH FUCK SPOTS" groaned Mitch in excitement. "I fucken' dreamt about this! For years!". Joey grinned and nervously. "Wh-what do we do?". Mitch paused before answering. "Nuthin', fer now" he said with a smile as he stroked Joey's face. 

"Yer first time is gonna be special, I swear. An' it's gonna be with me, if yer still want. But I wanna wait - ter show I'm here fer the long haul. As long as ya want me, I'll be by yer side". 

"Even if I leave Sellwood for College, Mitch?" asked Joey. "No matter where ya go" replied Mitch. "No matter where we go".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THA END. This 1st attempt at a fic was brought to you by me, a clueless Brit with a love of LE. For the good shit check out Mitjo and littlejedi. Peace x


End file.
